


Silk

by PhantomArchangel



Series: Iustitia Interludes [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, this was from a smut prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomArchangel/pseuds/PhantomArchangel
Summary: Communication while tying someone up is important.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short cross post from a tumblr smut prompt for 'silk'

Cool silk slips like water between Malavai’s fingers. Each knot has to be tied with care and precision. He remembers practicing doing each of them, remembers reading about the right sort of knots, the right sort of rope, the right amount of give to prevent cutting off circulation. There’s a meticulousness to it that he’s always enjoyed. And of course, he quite enjoys the effects the slow, careful aspect of this has on Gimrizh.

Her breath hitches with each pass of the fabric across her skin as he winds the length of silk around her wrists. It’s beautiful to watch her like this. She’s holding her arms obediently behind her back, kneeling on the bed, the room’s lights making her bare skin glow as she struggles to hold herself perfectly still.

He pulls the fabric between her wrists, tying the knot underneath her palms so that she cannot wriggle or slip her way out. “How does that feel? Is it too tight?”

The knot holds as she twists her fingers and wrists. She shakes her head, her dark hair falling delicately around her face. “No.”

“How do you feel?”

“Ah - Good. I - I don’t think I can stand like this.”

He leans down to bite a kiss into the crook of her neck, smiling at the tiny, smothered gasp that escapes her. “ _Good_.”

How responsive she is never fails to both surprise and entice him. It’s not just the eagerness with which she proposes new suggestions or the blushing enthusiasm she has for these bedroom games. It’s the open trust as she lets him tie her up or pin her down or even take a flogger to her smooth skin. It’s that she’s as devoted to him as he is to her. And yes, it’s also how she bites on her lower lip, her chest rising and falling with every unsteady breath she takes.

Malavai picks up the last length of silk resting on the bed. “Ready, darling?”

She nods.

“I need a verbal answer,” he reminds her.

“Yes.”

Slowly, gently, he brushes her hair back from her face, being mindful of her horns, making sure that it’s out of the way and unlikely to get caught. The silk settles over her as he wraps the fabric around her eyes, tying it just a little bit tighter than the silk resting against her wrists. He ties the knot at the back of her head, running his fingers over the trailing end of the silk and then dragging it across her skin so that it lies over her collarbone.

“Is this alright?” he asks.

It’s fascinating, watching her face change without being able to see her eyes at all. “Yes. Not too tight. Kiss me?”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“ _Please_ kiss me?”

He laughs and tilts her head to the side so that he can acquiesce to her demand. “I suppose that counts.”


End file.
